1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shoulder fired semi-automatic grenade launcher.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
This invention relates to a multiple round grenade launcher. The use of grenade projectiles has developed into a widespread application for law enforcement as well as for war time purposes.
The generally used grenade launchers deal with a low velocity single shot type of weapon. The launchers using magazines for multiple shot purposes generally require that the magazines be manually loaded and for the most part the spent cartridge casings must be manually removed from the magazine before reloading.